1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser apparatus and a laser processing method.
2. Related Background Art
Laser light sources each outputting pulsed light are known. For example, the following Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-152560 (Patent Document 1) describes a pulsed light source that outputs pulsed light with a short pulse width, by amplifying pulsed light that is outputted from a semiconductor laser after attenuating one of the shorter wavelength side and the longer wavelength side with respect to a peak wavelength of pulsed light, in a wavelength band of the pulsed light.